As usage of electronic devices increases, so does the number of software programs run on these devices. Typically when a software program is developed, it is verified to help assure that the software program satisfies all of the predetermined requirements for the software program. Test doubles are often used in place of callee functions when testing a particular function that calls the callee functions to reduce the complexity of testing the particular function. However, test doubles may reduce coverage of the particular function and/or may create false paths.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.